Planet Jake
by BiteMe33
Summary: This is my first English One shot. Bella crashes with her plain on a planet. Jake saves her. It's a fluffy little one shot.


**My little one shot.**

**Thanks to Jul5857, because she told me I should write a one shot about 'Planet Jake'.**

**It actually turned out different, but I still like it!**

**I have major issues with writing in English. So please forgive me for my grammar! **

**I hope you like it!**

**Read and Review! Thanks!**

**Xx**

'Houston we have a problem!' I screamed trough my microphone. Nobody reacted.

'SOS, problem.' I pushed every button I could find. I knew I pushed the right ones.

But nothing seemed to help.

I was flying towards a big, no huge, black hole. We all know that black holes are no good.

'Houston, we have a problem. I repeat we have a problem!' I screamed again, but still no answer.

Ok, what am I going to do now? I switched off the automatic pilot. I had to do this on my own. Nobody was going to help me. Houston didn't hear me and I was the only pilot on this space ship.

I was send of on a mission towards Mars. In 2060 we discovered that you could go into space all by yourself. And in 2070 we discovered that we could go to Mars. So here I was. Going to Mars, all by myself. I've been to the moon, so this wouldn't be so difficult.

But I never have flown into a gigantic black hole before. I did not know what to expect.

My ship was shaking and all the alarm bells were ringing. I was going to fast, but I could stop my ship. I pushed my control as far as I could, but it was no good. I was only going faster and faster. Giant grey bricks were coming right at me. I pulled my control to the left and immediately to the right. I almost hit one, but I could avoid them. The rain of bricks stopped. But the black hole was coming closer and closer. There was nothing more I could do. I was going to die. Right here, right now. I was twenty two years old and I was going to die. My whole life crossed my mind.

My father Charlie, I loved him so much. I wish I tolled him more often. I wish I had one more second with him.

My mother Renee, o god, my mommy. She never believed that I could go to Mars. She told me not to go. I should have listened to her. Now I was going to die, she knew it. If only I could be with here one more minute.

And Alice, Alice my best friend. The one I could tell everything. She always tolled me what to wear. She hated the astronaut outfit. I should have told her what a great friend she was. That I loved her for who she was. And I should have thanked her for all that she had done for me. And now she wouldn't have a godmother for her unborn baby. If only I could be with her one more hour.

And then there was Edward. My best gay-friend. He and Alice had been my best friends my entire life. Before I went to Mars I told him he should come out of the closet and tell Mike he was in love with him. I hope he took my advice. Actually, I told him everything I wanted to tell him. No regrets there. But I would do anything to have one more day of fun with Edward.

Jake, Jake… Jacob! O my god, Jacob. He could not live without me. I could not live without him. He was my everything. My life. Jacob. The pain of not seeing him ever again was excruciating. I could not bear. I would do anything, absolutely everything to have one more week with him. I would not go for less then a week, not even a lifetime is enough for Jake and me. Jake, I love you.

And there was the darkness. My ship entered the black hole. I could see nothing. I felt the speed of my ship. I was entering an other light-year. Death should come any minute now. I closed my eyes and wished it would be fast.

Suddenly I felt my ship slow down. I opened my eyes, to see what was in front of me. There was no more darkness. There a bright light on the far left side. Around me were floating planets. Big round, yellow planets. But there was one planet that wasn't yellow. It was green, brown and maybe a little bit of blue. That planet became bigger and bigger. That was odd, growing planets. But I realized that the planet wasn't getting bigger. I was got closer and closer. My ship wasn't going slow at all, it was still on high speed. I could call Houston for help now and my ship wasn't doing anything. All the alarm bells were quiet. I pushed and pulled my control, but it didn't respond either. O crap, I was going to crash. And it was going to be painful.

Again, I closed my eyes. I pictured Jake and me in a happy place. Hmm, a very happy place. This would be over fast. My ship was shaking even more now. I opened one eye, and I saw that it was going to happen any second now. I closed my eye again.

I felt my body swing trough the air. I felt two, maybe three, hands around my body. I didn't want to open my eyes. If this was death, I didn't want to see it. I felt the air brush against my cheeks. I inhaled deeply, although I knew that wasn't possible in space. But light air filled my lungs. I could breathe, and it actually was nice to breathe here. Maybe death wasn't so scary after all. I decided not to open my eyes yet, I wanted to enjoy this moment. I didn't know how long it was going last.

I was still flying trough the air. The arms around me were strong, I was safe here. Suddenly the arms laid me down. I was on a soft patch, or a bed, I didn't know. Maybe it was time to open my eyes now. I slowly opened one eye and the other followed. Above me, the sky was bright with no clouds. I was warm, actually very hot. I needed to get out of this stupid astronaut suit. I tried to sit, but there were two hands pushing me back.

'You must lie down, young lady. I have to examine you.' A voice said.

I looked in his bright brown eyes. His long hair fell on his back. What was Jake doing here? And why was he calling me 'young lady'?

'Jake, it's me Bella!' I didn't want to lie down. I wanted to sit. So a sat.

'Miss, please let me take care of you. You just crashed with your… well I don't know what it was. I was just in time to get you out of that thing. You were only ten feet from crashing down.' Jake looked in my eyes. He looked concerned.

'Jake, I'm fine. Look at me, it is me! Bella, remember?' I touched his arm, but he flinched away.

'Miss, you are so cold. I have to take you to the doctor.' He grabbed me from the ground. He was so hot. No, not like that. Well actually, in both ways. He felt like a flame. It wasn't so strange I felt cold to him. But I felt steaming hot.

He began to run. I looked where we were going. But the only thing I could see was a cliff, and he was running straight towards it. I remembered the time that Jake and I went cliff diving, that was fun. But why was he doing that now? I thought he was bringing me to a doctor?

With every step he went faster, aiming for the chasm. Wasn't one almost-death-experience enough for today?

Three steps left, two, one… And we were falling. I closed my eyes again. I started to scream. Harder and harder.

'What is wrong, miss?' Jake asked me. I opened my eyes again.

We were not falling, we were flying.

'Jake, what are you doing? You can fly?' I asked him.

'You keep calling me Jake, but my name is Flo. And uhm, duh, I can fly. Can't you fly?' He gave me a strange smile.

'Ah no, I can NOT fly.' I said while I held him tighter.

'Don't be afraid, I will take care of you.'

There was music playing, somewhere not far from here. I recognized the music. It was the same music I played when Jake and I went to bed with each other the first time. That's funny, they've got the same music on this planet.

'Do you hear that sound, miss? That is where we have to be.' He said while we flew towards the music.

The sound became louder and louder. But all of a sudden, it stopped. I looked at Jake, or Flo, but he wasn't bothered. I looked where we were going. There was not one single house. But there was a big white bed. It stood in a small meadow, between pink and red flowers. It was beautiful.

He landed next to the bed. He didn't put me down on the ground. But he laid me on the bed. He looked at me and brushed the hairs out of my face. For a moment, he stood still. Watching me. Just like Jake always does before we go to sleep.

He lay down besides me. His arms opened for an embrace. I snuggled into his chest. This was weird, hugging a man who I don't know. But it didn't matter. He was my Jake. That was all that mattered.

'I thought you were bringing me to a doctor?' I asked him.

'Bella, go to sleep. You need your rest.' He kissed the top of my head.

That was actually a good idea. I closed my eyes, for the millionths time today. I went into a sleep. I indeed needed the rest. I was exhausted.

Out of nowhere the music played again. But this time it was loud. Somebody put the music of please!

I woke up. I wasn't in that big white bed anymore. I was on my green couch and my neck was sore. I looked around. It was my living room.

'Jeez Bella, did you fall asleep again?' Jake asked me. He was standing in the door. He had his jacket on. 'I'm grabbing something for dinner at the supermarket. What do you want to eat?' he asked.

I was flabbergasted. I didn't know what to say. I was still sleepy.

'Never mind Bells. O, by the way. Your phone rang six times and you've got three messages. I'll be back in a few.' He gave me a quick kiss and left.

I grabbed my cell.

Jasper called six times. I would call him back after I read me messages.

Message one from Edward.

**O my, Bellie! I told Mike. He kissed me. It was amazing! Thnks 4 ur advice! Xx Ed.**

Message two from Mom.

**Bella, did you see the news? There has been a big break trough. They discovered water on Mars. Can't believe it! Love you! Xoxo**

Message three from Jasper.

**BELLA! Why aren't you picking up ur phone! Our son is born! I congratulate you with your godson Flo, born the third of June 2010. Call me! Alice going crazy! Jazz.**

Jake walked trough the door again.

'Yo Sleepy head! Awake? Jasper called me. Did you read your text?' he asked me.

'Yeah, I did. Amazing, isn't it?'

'Well, what are we waiting for? Come on, get your cute but over here! I'll drive you to the hospital.' He pulled me of the couch.

'By the way, what's up with Houston? Are we going there?' Jake asked me when we walked trough the hallway.


End file.
